Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Devices used at home and in the office are often designed to be controlled by other devices. A common example is a television (TV) set which is often designed to be controlled using a remote-control device. In operation, the remote control device typically has a number of buttons, and receives instructions from a viewer of the TV set via button presses. In response to the instructions, the remote control device sends commands to the TV set. Example commands include commands to change a TV station, alter sound volume, and turn on/off the TV set.